


The Flower and The Human

by Sipsthytea



Series: The Witcher and the Bard [19]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Cat Roach (The Witcher), Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Gen, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Miscommunication, POV Roach (The Witcher), Roach Has the Brain Cell (The Witcher), Roach Ships It (The Witcher), Roach is So Done (The Witcher), Roach is the Best (The Witcher), but It’s ok, they dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sipsthytea/pseuds/Sipsthytea
Summary: Geralt and Jaskier have gone through a lot , now, see it through the eyes of Roach.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Roach, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Roach
Series: The Witcher and the Bard [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671085
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	The Flower and The Human

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome! I hope you enjoy this, it’s a cute little fic I wrote a while ago. I hope you enjoy:)

The first time Roach’s human introduced her to the Flower, Flower was nervous. 

His eyes scattered around the room, and his hand trembled at his side, but Roach’s human was calm as always. 

“This is Roach,” he said, fingers running gently through her fur. She let out a low purr, curling upwards. Nothing was better than the touch of her Human. 

Roach looked up, head lulling to the right, leaning against the strong hold of her human. Her bright eyes traced the Flower, taking in the brightness of his blue eyes. 

A good one, this Flower was a good one. 

“How old is she?” The flower asked, the smallest hint of happiness etching on his voice.

“She’s about 4 years old,” Her owner said proudly, chest buffing a bit. His hand came down with more force, not enough to hurt her, but enough to let her know he loved her.

And she loved him, her human was the  _ best  _ human.

Carefully, cutting through the newfound silence that settled over her den, the Flower reached towards her. Wafting the calm scent of trees and outside. Roach liked it outside.

The warmth of the sun, the chirp of the birds (she ate them, but they were nice to listen to), and the calm presence of her human. 

The sun seemed to enter her den. It graced the tips of her fur, warm fingers scraping across her back gently, not scared, but careful. It was Flower.

Eyes locked onto Roach’s figure, watching her very carefully.

Yes, she thought, this was a good flower.

She let out a happy meow, curling up, leaning further into the warmth of the Flower. It felt as if she was outside. As if the sun itself blew its sunbeams across her fur.

“She’s very cute,” Flower remarked, a smile pulling at his lips. His hand was gentle, kind and warm. She curled up further, bowing up her back, tail gracing the curve of his palm. 

Her Human said nothing in response, but she could feel the thundering pulse of his heartbeat. It made his arms tremor. 

Was her Human looking to mate with the Flower? Was he trying to court him? If so, he was doing a very bad job at it. Perhaps Roach could give him a few pointers. Not that she’s ever mated with anyone, god's no, but she knew what it was that queens such as herself were looking for when it came to other tomcats. 

“Yes, she is.”

Hm, that’s very strange.

Her Human was definitely not talking about her.

__________

The Flower was her favorite. There was no second-guessing, there was nothing else to debate about. Roach had a favorite, and the Witch was most definitely not it. 

Mating wise that is.

She smelled of cloves and strong mint, her hands were cold. Voice always loud, too sharp, too intense. However, much to her dismay, Roach began to see her more than the Flower. Her scent lingered around her Humans clothing, around her den. 

It didn’t sit right with Roach.

“What’s wrong with your cat?” The Witch questions, raising a dark eyebrow in her direction.

A tremor ran through Roach, her fur spiking, spine jutting up, a sharp hiss emitting from her.

“I don’t know,” Her Human sighed, turning over a yellow pick in his fingers.

That was the Flowers pick!

“Well, she’s creepy as hell.”   
  


__________

Her Human dulled.

He never wanted to play with her, never went on hunting trips with her, never smiled anymore. He became empty, the bright shine of his eyes faded and worn. It made Roach so confused, she tried everything she knew. 

Her favorite toy, perhaps that’ll help.

“No, thanks, Roach.”

Ok.

Maybe he was hungry.

“I can’t eat that, Roach.”

Maybe he needed to be cleaned, she always got grumpy when she was dirty.

“Stop, Roach.”

Nothing seemed to work. Her Human just lay there on his bed. Curled away from the door, in his palm, the yellow pick rested.

The Flower!

Where was he? He’d gone missing. His scent cleaned of the room, his warmth squashed by the insect winds of separation. 

She managed to pounce atop his bed, running her body along her Humans legs. Her tail flicked against his shin, a small mewl coming from her mouth.

‘Human.’

He looked up, eyes red-rimmed. 

Panic ran through her and she ducked into his arms, licking up his face, soft purrs coming from her throat. 

‘Please feel better, Human. I can’t find Flower, but I will try.’

It wasn’t until the Storm rushed into the room, that her Human seemed to regain some of his colors.

“My god!” The Strom groaned, “You’ve been here all week, go out! For Fucks sake!”

But her Human made no other move, simply shifting his weight. Roach pawed up at him, her eyes searching his.

‘Why are you so sad, Human? Is it the Storm? I will bite him for you.’

He pressed a small kiss to her head, smoothing down her ears, “I’m ok, Roach, I’m just sad.”

But why? 

She meows loudly, her fur standing up a bit. Not in aggression, but in an attempt to warm her Human, he seemed cold. 

‘Flower, my Human needs you.’

__________

“So, you were just asking her? Asking if I understood that you had just confessed - in the vaguest way possible might I add,” The Flower huffed out, cheeks red, smoothing out the fur on Roach’s back.

“Well,” Her human stuttered, voice cracking, “Yes, yes.”

“You are an absolute idiot, Geralt.”

Roach let out a low rumble. Curling closer to the Flower. Her Human was better, brighter. He smiled again, he played with her again. And, like always, the Flower brought her treats. Small cookies in the shape of fish, wonderful.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this cute little fic!  
> Don’t be shy, leave me a comment on your thoughts, corrections, or things you’d like to read in the future.  
> [psa: comments keep me motivated and help me know that my work is being read and seen, so, please:) no pressure 🥺💕]


End file.
